Juicebox
by Seinen
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto tenía una paradójica y extraña obsesión hacia su vecino. Syaoran Li, el vecino... era el estrés, la locura y el malhumor en persona. Pero ella no lo sabía, y ahí se armó el dramón. REEDICCIÓN.


REEDICCIÓN. 27/03/09.

_Disclaimer: _CardCaptor Sakura es de CLAMP. No gano nada además de comentarios, y uno que otro tomatazo.

Pueden decirlo, adelante. _Dane, eres una perra. _Les dejo decirlo porque no tengo excusas, a menos de que la webita sea una válida. Pero en fin, guateber, en este tiempo he estado aclarando ideas, y haciendo las situaciones mucho más estúpidas de lo normal. No puedo decir que me tomo enserio este fanfic, porque, ue, es un FANFIC. Aún así no lo dejaré varado, por el pajarito que me dijo por ahí que no lo hiciera y Julian Casablancas que es un maldito jodido que está como quiere y me hace cometer ooc -que se explica conforme avanza la historia, aclaro -.

Desde hoy olvídense de los capítulos anteriores y comiencen a pensar en los que colocaré. :)~ Bexitos sabor khokolathee a ToDHoOs.

* * *

**JUICEBOX**

Cada día, cada mañana… ella se ponía enfrente de la ventana, con una taza de café en las manos, aún con el pijama para dormir y los cabellos enredados. Lo hacía con el propósito más secreto, único e inocente que pudiera existir en el planeta: mirarlo.

Sólo eso.

Mirarlo y _nada_ más.

No hablarle, no sonreírle, no acercarse.

_Sólo mirarlo_.

Observar su cabello café chocolate, su mirada profunda y misteriosa, su piel morena; notar la manera grácil y tan varonil que tenía al moverse, deleitarse con esa sonrisa de niño pequeño que sólo le mandaba a las flores que cultivaba.

Todo era como un sueño para ella. Un sueño inalcanzable, como añorar tocar el cielo; algo _imposible_.

Ella podía decir que lo conocía casi a la perfección con sólo mirarlo. Podía adivinar como se sentía por la forma en la que tocaba la tierra y acariciaba aquel roble que separaba ambas casas.

Mirarlo y percibir cada una de sus manías, frustraciones y alegrías.

Para ella, eso era _más_ que suficiente.

¿Hacía cuanto que hacía eso? Fácilmente podía contar cinco años.

Cinco años mirándolo a través de la ventana de su sala, sin él saberlo, podar y arreglar el jardín todas las mañanas, a lado de su perro labrador.

Al principio ella misma se convenció de que sólo era curiosidad, pero al pasar de los meses, se dio cuenta de que podría ser todo menos eso. Aceptaba el hecho de ser curiosa, pero… eso era algo más que eso.

Ella lo sabía.

Era una obsesión. Una extraña obsesión que le causaba la sensación de tener mariposas en el estómago y un sonrojo en el rostro.

Una paradójica y rara obsesión hacia su vecino: Syaoran Li.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO. **

_Oh no._

_29 different attributes _

_and only 7 that you like._

_

* * *

  
_

Apagó el televisor mientras una sonrisa amarga se formaba en su cara.

—Mierda. Vendrá pronto —murmuró.

Dejó el control en la mesita de la oficina, luego de comenzar a dar vueltas sobre sí misma aún sentada en la silla, con las piernas cruzadas y alisándose las arrugas de la falda plomo que llevaba puesta.

Su compañero la veía girar con la boca cerrada y las manos entrelazadas encima del bulto de papeles del escritorio; conteniendo alguna queja. Cuando se dio cuenta que había parado, dejó salir un suspiro y se rascó la cabeza con las uñas.

—No nos va a ir bien, Sakura.

—Lo sé, lo sé —contestó, moviendo la mano, con falso gesto indiferente—. No hagas ni digas nada, yo lo manejaré. Sé como engatusarlo, lo conozco desde hace año—

Sakura calló de repente, y la pequeña oficina se sumió en silencio por unos leves instantes. _Pasos._ ¡Alguien se acercaba!

—¿Has dicho algo, pequeña Sakura? —habló alguien desde el marco de la puerta, que repentinamente se abrió con brusquedad.

—¡Se-eñor Eriol! —chilló Yukito Tukishiro, levantándose como si le hubiese caído un rayo de su escritorio. Su cabello grisáceo se movió rebeldemente, y se posicionó encima de sus lentes redondos—. ¡Sakura! —agregó segundos después, al ver la silla caer de picada al piso junto con ella. Se sonrojó al ver las pantaletas rojo pasión que ella llevaba y dejaba a la vista aquella corta y bonita falda—. S-Sakura, levántate. Se te ve la ropa interior.

Eriol Hiraguizawa carraspeó luego de enviarles una mirada seria y acusadora, después de subir sus lentes de sol ray ban por la curva de su nariz delicadamente con su dedo índice y lanzar un chiflido.

Sus ojos azul zafiro brillaban de diversión y burla mientras que en sus labios se notaba claramente que intentaba disimular una gran carcajada. Sakura se levantó del suelo sobándose la espalda.

—¿No me esperabas? —preguntó Eriol—. Yo digo que no. Parece que te asusté, cielo.

Sakura gruñó imitando a un perro antes de volver a su asiento, enviándole miradas de odio profundo. Cruzó sus piernas de nuevo con aspereza.

—Te esperaba, pero no tan pronto. Y estás en lo cierto. Me asustaste —admitió con un suspiro derrotado— Así que ya se han enterado. Las noticias vuelan —dijo al ver una cabeza asomarse por la puerta entreabierta—. Sal ya, Tomoyo. Quiero oírlo de ti.

Tomoyo salió de detrás de la espalda de Eriol, cargando con una pequeña libreta apretada al pecho. Del bolsillo de su saco negro sacó un pequeño par de lentes y se los colocó con cuidado en la curva de la nariz, mientras hacía su pelo hacia atrás.

—Aclaro que yo no hice nada. ACLARO. ¿Oíste?

—Oí —replicó Eriol, mirándola a través de sus lentes de sol—. Tomoyo, empieza por favor.

—Es claro que esto es una foto montaje —apuntó. Sakura asintió y la miró con una mirada cansada, antes de recibir un pequeño fólder. Eriol fue a sentarse a su lado, sobándose las sienes y comenzó a mirar por encima su hombro—, no sólo porque tú nunca te tomarías fotografías desnuda.

—Eso lo he…

—Eso lo has dicho miles de veces en los medios —la interrumpió Tomoyo, asintiendo—. Esto pasará rápido, y no más aparezca el imbécil que hizo esto, cual será demandado por publicar sin permiso alguna foto tuya en su revista, además de hacerlo de manera degradante; nadie lo recordará y tu imagen se verá tan bien como siempre.

—¿Y?

—En unos días saldrás por televisión, en el programa Tokio TV, a aclarar todo formalmente —dijo Eriol después.

—Y eso es todo —terminó Tomoyo.

—Esto es peor que cuando me tomaron fotos limpiando mi auto e hicieron comentarios _eeeks _sobre mi ropa —exclamó Sakura mortificada—. Debí haberme quedado de gerente en Mc Donald's a los dieciséis. Pero no, decidí buscar más oportunidades y elegí ser modelo. Vaya mierda, ahora que me doy cuenta, Touya tenía razón. La farándula es un asco —dijo antes de tirar las fotos dentro del fólder y aventar el mismo al escritorio.

Eriol la miró confundido, al igual que Yukito.

—No pareces feliz con la explicación de Tomoyo.

—¿Desde cuando maldices tanto?

—Y no lo estoy; y no es que tenga algo de malo, de hecho está perfecta —replicó ante la mirada preocupada de Tomoyo—. Si no que estoy indignada y maldigo porque estoy enojada. Enojadísima, Yuki. Pusieron mi cabeza en ese cuerpo de estrella porno con enormes senos. Al menos se hubieran molestado en ponerme un cuerpo decente, hombre. ¡Esa es una morena artificial! ¡Y ni siquiera tenía afeitado el vello púbico! ¡Ese estúpido o estúpida merece pena mortal o cien años de cárcel! ¡Es tan humillante! Y haber, explícamente que estás tan calmado. ¿Cómo estarías tú, eh?

—¿Sin ropa o con ropa? ¿Senos o no senos? —inquirió Eriol con una mirada lasciva—. No, espera. ¿Tan grandes como los de Tomoyo o pequeños como los tuyos?

—Maldita sea, ponte en mis zapatos por una vez, Eriol. Eres el dueño de mi agencia y yo tu mayor descubrimiento según todo el mundo y el dinero que haz ganado este año y el pasado. Enfócate, imbécil —gimió cubriéndose el rostro con las dos manos—. No es tiempo de bromear.

—Sakura está en lo cierto —la apoyó Yukito.

—Bien —suspiró Eriol un poco más serio—. Por ahora, ve a casa y no salgas. Renta películas, pasa tiempo de caridad con tu gato. Haz algo, no sé. Pero no salgas. Demuéstrale a Japón que estás afectada por lo que está pasando.

—Te faltó lo de indignada.

—Sí, sí, eso también —le contestó él con los ojos en blanco—. Yukito, llévala a la puerta. No vayas a caer, Sakura, que esa ropa interior lo único que harás será traer más escándalo. Y créeme, no necesitas más.

**&**

Cuando subió al auto encendió la radio. Comenzó a tararear lo primero que escuchó y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la salida del estacionamiento rumbo hacia su casa. Por su rostro y el número que marcaba el velocímetro, se podía notar con facilidad que estaba furiosa. O eso pensó la mujer de la entrada rápida del café después de darle su capuchino descafeinado y casi quedarse ciega cuando Sakura le aventó las monedas y salió disparada.

—Qué mal servicio —dijo al encontrarse el vaso sin tapadera.

Ella era una modelo de _ropa_. Aparecía en comerciales Chanel, viajaba a Estados Unidos en un jet privado, usaba prendas de diseñadores ejemplares y actuaba en dramas una que otra vez al año. En traje de baño, ropa interior; pero siempre con ropa y jamás desnuda. Ella era una modelo, tenía pequeños pechos y aunque no estaba esquelética como la mayoría de sus compañeras, su figura era perfecta y completamente saludable. Ella no podía ser la modelo perfecta, pero tampoco una modelo con tendencias de estrella porno. No sólo por tener el pelo castaño y no rubio, si no porque odiaba ese tipo de cosas.

Le retorcía los sesos esa maldita imagen. Estaba segura que, si se encontraba al autor de semejante estupidez, lo ahorcaría nada más lo reconociera. No le importaba el riesgo de ir a la cárcel, simplemente quería vengarse para salvar su orgullo. Tampoco la pedicura. Le importaba nada más el qué dirían sus padres al verle en tan semejante escándalo. Estaba casi segura de que se morirían, aún más su padre, que había sido un ángel traído del cielo y más inocente que un niño.

Pisó el freno con fuerza cuando se encontró enfrente de un semáforo que ponía rojo y dio un trago a su vaso caliente. Sus padres ya habían muerto hace algunos años, pero sin embargo, aún le importaban e incluso puede que más que antes. Era literalmente una huérfana. Un modelo huérfana, antes con un hermano de tutor y el sueño de ser tan hermosa y talentosa como su madre.

Conforme su carrera como modelo crecía, ella sentía que su vida se acababa. No había privacidad, mucho menos tiempo. Los fans, las revistas, las pasarelas y lo demás lo abarcaban todo. Para ella las vacaciones eran los fines de semana, y sólo si acaso porque estaba enferma o Eriol se compadecía al ver su cara de perrito degollado. Y ella no lo culpaba, era su trabajo y aunque eran amigos de la infancia, el deber estaba siempre antes que la amistad. Por lo menos la mayoría de las veces.

Había estudiado diseño de modas. Ella siempre había soñado estar detrás de la pasarela, no _en_ la pasarela. Sin embargo, años después de entrar a la universidad de París junto con su prima Tomoyo Daidouji, ahora secretaria y asistente personal de Eriol, además de diseñadora de la agencia; se encontró usando sus vestidos y modelándolos en comerciales para ganar un poco de dinero como también en los trabajos escolares. Luego llegó lo que nunca esperó: una oferta de trabajo en una pequeña agencia de modelos. Después de aparecer en la primera portada de la revista Doodle, no supo cómo, pero ella ya era literalmente una modelo japonesa altamente reconocida.

Recordaba las palabras del fotógrafo: _ojos verdes y morena. ¡De japonesa no tienes nada, querida! ¡Eres una belleza exótica y sin ofender, pero desperdicias tu vida tapándote el rostro con esos patosos lentes!  
_

Nunca había sido muy inteligente y era mala cosiendo, cortando patrones y metiendo el hilo en el pequeño agujero de la aguja y aunque le gustara la moda, siempre había sabido que no llegaría a mucho. En ese momento supo, cuando le mostraron aquel papel para firmar, que esa oportunidad era única en la vida, que tenía que hacerlo. Y lo hizo. Firmó. No han pasado más de cinco años de eso.

Y si bien ha vivido como cualquiera hubiese querido vivir, ella no era feliz.

Podría ser guapa, tener un buen trabajo y a casi todos los hombres del mundo en el suelo pidiéndole un simple beso; pero ella, Sakura Kinomoto, no era feliz.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de serlo.

Y aquel fotomontaje no era una de las tres razones. Esa razón estaba entre las doscientas y sesenta y algo.

* * *

—¿Qué tiene de importante el hecho de que cocoa y coco tengan las mismas cuatro letras y no se parezcan en nada? No, estúpido, deja de bromear. Ya te lo dije. No me importa. Sí, sí, el coco es blanco por dentro. ¿La cocoa? ¡¿Qué mierda me importa la cocoa?! Argh. Mejor cállate si no quieres que salga de mi casa en este mismo instante a cortarte el pescuezo con mis propias manos. Como te decía, estábamos hablando de... —

_—¡Pero la cocoa!_

—¡Cheng, deja a la cocoa y al coco en paz, por dios! ¡Estamos planeando una reunión de abogados, pedazo de mierda que respira! ¡CONCÉNTRATE! ¡Sé serio por una vez en tu vida, maldición!

Suspiró con exasperación, luego de apretar los dientes y rechinarlos y colgar el teléfono. Oyó la voz de su secretario, Fu Cheng, cortarse en jadeo ahogado. Hacía ya más de media hora que estaba pegado al aparato, y la conversación no había pasado del tema que, según su opinión, era el más absurdo y estúpido del mundo: _las diferencias y los parecidos de la cocoa y el coco. _

Y excéntrico, también.

—Si no llama más tarde, lo despido —dijo después de quitarse su corbata roja—. Inútil, mira que hacerme trabajar más... —suspiró mientras se echaba encima del sillón y encendía el televisor.

Tenía veintisiete años. Era abogado, y en sus tiempos libres cuidaba su jardín. Tan normal como una mosca merodeando por la basura, se parecía a cualquier hombre de su edad.

O tal vez no.

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

—Estúpidos programas educativos. ¡Violencia, joder, quiero v-i-o-l-e-n-c-i-a! Quiero imaginarme a Cheng y a su estúpida sonrisa repletos de sangre y tan muertos como lo estará Bush luego de que el maldito zapato le de en donde debe.

Igual que los demás, sólo que con tres mil tanques de estrés más.

_Un empresario importante _

(que siempre estaba furioso,

que nunca podría caerle bien a nadie

y que tenía todo excepto esposa, novia o algo parecido).

El heredero del Clan más importante de China:

Syaoran Li.

—Y la obsesión de su vecina, aunque él no lo supiera y ni siquiera recodara su cara—.

El hombre que menos convenía estar.

Porque por más guapo y rico que fuera, no dejaba de ser el más _inestable_.


End file.
